


Absurd

by Madworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really loves the cat Tony finally gave in to buying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absurd

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect this to be this long

Tony was quite happy sprawled on his bed with his Stark screens displayed above him . Jarvis obediently adjusted said screens brightness whenever Tony complained his eyes 'felt like they were on fire' and his evening was working out pretty well so far. Unusually well.   
So when Jarvis paused mid-lecture-a seldom occurrence for the almost human AI-Tony paused with him. After several seconds Tony gave up waiting and swept away all of the glowing screens above him in attempt to clear Jarvis' mind. The AI could get overwhelmed sometimes when Tony got distracted and opened up too many tabs.  
Jarvis didn't return so Tony sat up and frowned. He was usually better at problem solving like this when J went missing but he was tired and hungry and   
"JESUS CHRIST LOKI whathaveI....told you about doing...that???" Tony gasped for air when his drama queen of a boyfriend materialised in front of him.  
No warning whatsoever; he really should be used to it by now.   
"Blue you know how I told you about us mortals having that thing where we have heart attacks 'cause people give us frights(?) " he started, grinning when his displays came back online. J was up and running again-if silently and honestly he could live with that for a while  
Then he turned back to Loki and ask him his opinion on his new design.   
He started.   
"Hey why the face?"   
He shuffled closer to the God who had materialised and then slumped onto the bed and seemingly wrapped himself up in the blankets.   
"I was bored so I came to see you" he stated indifferently.   
Hard not to laugh when said sentence was mumbled into a pillow.   
Tony chuckled.  
"Ah no...you forget I've seen what bored you looks like believe me it is a lot worse than....", Tony gestured at the sulky God," this..."   
"You have me" Loki sat up and smirked.   
"I miss you when you work so I came to visit" he admitted  
Tony's face lit up and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.   
"Knew it" he murmured against the Gods pale skin.   
Then with a quick promise consisting of a chaste kiss to the Gods neck he returned to his 'now sort of irritating' screens. He had to get this finished otherwise it would nag him.  
He was hastily re-typing a note when he halted, realising something. He sat there like a de-railed train-his mind still adjusting to not going a thousand miles an hour. Loki almost never admitted he missed him when he was working.  
He slowly turned back to Loki; who was playing with the ends of his hair. Something he only did when nervous.   
"No you didn't" Tony shook his head, half smiling.   
"Sorry?" Loki feigned innocence.   
"You didn't miss me-that's ok by the way-you need re-assuring"   
"What I'm fine...I do not need to be-  
"Loks"  
"I do not miss her at all to even think-  
"Loki"  
"I do not care that much about a single flea-ridden animal"   
"Yeah you do"  
Loki fell silent and looked down.   
"I...she is a PET Tony HOW have I formed this absurd obsession with-  
"It isn't absurd Blue it's that thing called sentiment when you care for something you love. Even I'm worried about her being in the vets overnight but you know"   
He couldn't believe he was worried about the cat that had invaded his house several weeks ago. He also couldn't believe he'd relented and bought it for Loki when they passed the pet shop. He seriously couldn't believe he'd let Loki name her 'Sooky'   
Aparently 'sooky' was a Scottish term meaning 'to cuddle/to be cuddly' Tony had to admit it was a sort of good name for the insanely affectionate cat. Loki doted on her excessively and seemingly didn't wish to admit just how much adoration he held for her. She was the feline version of Loki with cobalt fur and jade eyes. Plus she loved a hug.   
"Wanna hug me instead of your kitty?" Tony asked as the feeling of missing Sooky suddenly kicked in.


End file.
